1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to an arrangement and a process for carbonating a beverage through a chemical carbonating reaction and, more particularly, to an arrangement and process in which carbon dioxide is released into a beverage over an extended time interval in order to impart carbonation thereto, and wherein the products of the chemical carbonation reaction remain essentially segregated from the beverage.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The art or concept of carbonating a beverage by the addition of water or suitable liquids to dry chemicals is well developed in the technology. Some of the early publications in this field recommend admixing an acid, such as tartaric acid, with a carbonate, such as baking soda, and a flavoring so as to produce a carbonated beverage when the mix is dissolved in water. A carbonation system of this nature is generally economical to produce, and there is available a wide choice of safe carbonates and acids which are constituted of commonly used food ingredients. Moreover, many carbonates and acids have properties which are compatible with those of other commonly used ingredients in dry beverage mixes.
Unfortunately, a carbonation system of this type is subject to several disadvantages and drawbacks. Thus, the rate of carbonation of the beverage is often unsatisfactory, such as when the powder is admixed with water, to thereby result in an initial excessive liberation of carbon dioxide, producing attendant foaming of the beverage, followed by a period of diminishing gas generation in which the carbonation of the beverage is at an inadequate level. Further, the taste of the resultant beverage is often adversely affected by the products which are formed during the chemical carbonation reaction so as to produce a salty, acidic tasting beverage. Also, the visual appearance of the beverage is frequently adversely affected by being rendered murky through the presence of undissolved salts which are formed during the reaction. Furthermore, the shelf life of the dry mix often is of an insufficient duration so as to render the dry mix unsuitable for numerous commercial applications.
Many approaches have been suggested by the prior art which are designed to overcome the aforementioned deficiencies. For instance, it has been suggested that the carbonation rate may be controlled by the application of coating agents, such as gums, to the dry powders, or by applying special granulation techniques to the powders. As a result of these technical contributions, there is now commercially available encapsulated sodium bicarbonate which is capable of releasing carbonation into a cold drink over a period of time ranging from several seconds up to a few hours. Additionally, the taste and appearance of dry mix beverages have been improved by the introduction of numerous new acidic and carbonate compounds. Further, the shelf life of the dry mixture has been extended by applying agglomeration and other blending techniques to the mixture and by protecting the carbonating compounds with chemical agents.
The prior art suggests several approaches to carbonation which, superficially, appear to be similar to those proposed by the present invention. However, each of these prior art approaches differs from the present invention in one or another material aspect.
Savage U.S. Pat. No. 2,102,920 for "Drink Preparing Means" discloses an arrangement for preparing a carbonated beverage in which a perforated paper envelope containing a carbonating mixture constituted of an acid and an alkali is disposed within a drinking straw. A water-soluble coating of a flavoring is applied to the inside of the straw and, when water is drawn through the latter, carbon dioxide is generated by the carbonating mixture and flavoring is added by means of the water-soluble coating. The straw disclosed in this patent is quite distinct from the arrangement suggested by the present invention wherein a separate pressure chamber is utilized to generate the carbonating gas, thereby resulting in several attendant advantages.
Mitchell et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,467,526 for "Process for Producing a Supersaturated Solution of Carbon Dioxide" discloses a packaging arrangement wherein a first compartment contains a liquid having dissolved therein a carbonate, and wherein a second compartment contains an acidic liquid. One corner of the packaging arrangement may be ripped off to cause admixing of the two liquids, thereby resulting in the generation of carbon dioxide for the purpose of carbonation of the beverage.
Ehrreich III, et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,803 for "Method of Making a Carbonated Composition" is of interest in disclosing a carbonating mixture including a water-soluble polymeric acid and a carbonate. When water is added, the components react to form carbon dioxide and a water-insoluble polymeric salt which does not adversely affect the flavoring or taste of the resultant beverage.
Spooner U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,285 for "Method for Producing Champagne" discloses a system for the secondary fermentation of champagne wine within a bottle wherein a cap having a porous polyvinyl chloride membrane separates yeast cells from the wine. Through the intermediary of this arrangement, the yeast is physically separated from the main body of the wine while being permitted to contact some of the liquid, and in which the resultant carbon dioxide exits from the chamber by passing through the permeable membrane. Although the disclosure of Spooner appears superficially to be similar to that of the present invention, several noteworthy distinctions are in evidence. In essence, Spooner relies upon a natural fermentation process in order to generate carbon dioxide over a lengthy period of time rather than a relatively rapid chemical reaction involving a carbonate and an acid. Moreover, apparently there would not be a substantial pressure differential present between the compartment and the bottle which will, in a controlled manner, allow liquid to enter into the chamber containing the yeast. In fact, the yeast must be dissolved in the wine for fermentation to occur and, accordingly, wine must fill the yeast chamber. This is quite different from the arrangement and process of the present invention in which an excess amount of liquid is prevented from entering the pressure chamber so as to avoid an excessive generation of carbon dioxide. Furthermore, since the pressure chamber is not filled with liquid, the salts resulting from the chemical reaction are not dissolved therein and, as a consequence, do not adversely affect the taste of the resultant beverage.
Whyte et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,025,655 for "Beverage Carbonation Devices" discloses a beverage carbonation arrangement in which molecular sieves containing carbon dioxide and a beverage flavoring are mixed together in a closed bag. The bag is positioned within a container and water is poured into the container while being passed through the bag. Contact of the water with the molecular sieves releases the carbon dioxide contained therein while simultaneously dissolving the flavoring for the beverage. The Whyte et al device differs from that of the present invention in its manner of releasing, as opposed to generating, carbon dioxide, and in the manner in which both the carbon dioxide source and the beverage powder are located within the same storage bag.